1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to two jaw members for a pair of pliers, and more particularly, to the two jaw members of a pair of locking pliers. A first jaw member of the pair of locking pliers has a first function surface and a second function surface which extends inclinedly toward a second jaw member which has a function member pivotally disposed thereto.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 8 shows a pair of conventional locking pliers which generally includes a first handle 110, a second handle 14, a lever 13 adjustably connected between the two handles 110, 14, a first jaw member 11 connected to a front end of the first handle 110, a second jaw member 22 having two pivoting positions respectively and pivotally connected to the first handle 110 and the second handle 14, a spring 131 biasedly connected between the first handle 110 and the second handle 14, a release lever 141 pivotally connected to a mediate portion of the second handle 14 so as to contact against the lever 13, and an adjusting screw 12 threadedly connected to a rear end of the first handle 110. The first jaw member 11 and the second jaw member 22 each have a function surface 1110/221 defined in an inner side thereof, such as a toothed surface so as to clamp an object therebetween. Basically, there are two types of jaw members, one of which has a curved function surface so as to clamp a tubular object between two curved function surfaces, and the other type has a substantially straight function surface as shown in FIG. 8 so as to clamp a rectangular or hexagonal object between the two straight function surfaces. Accordingly, a user has to prepare the two types of pliers so that he/she can deal with objects having different shapes. This is extremely troublesome if a user carries so many tools and works in a narrow space. If the straight function surfaces are used to clamp a tubular object, only two contacting points between the jaw members and the object can be utilized, the tubular object could slip from the two jaw members because the two jaw members are opened wide. If the curved function surfaces are used to clamp a rectangular object, only four contacting points between the jaw members and the object can be utilized. Furthermore, such locking pliers are so heavy and not suitable to change frequently.
The present invention provides an improved structure of the jaw members of a pair of pliers so as to mitigate the problems as mentioned above.